


Back at the Bunker

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Dean and Mary gets to the Bunker but what they found was not something they were expecting.





	Back at the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Season 12- FINALLY! This might be the last posting for tonight. I'll probably keep writing until I go to bed but who knows. Now, enjoy!

Dean let Mary take the lead before shutting the door behind himself and watched as Mary walked over to the railing, looking around in awe. “You live here?”

“Yeah, when we’re not on the road. It’s the old Men of Letters bunker.” Dean explained to her.

“Men of Letters?”

“Yeah.” Dean started to head down the stairs and Mary followed after.

“They’re a myth. An old hunter’s story.”

“Not so much. New duds look good.” Dean glanced at her clothes.

“Well, thanks.” Mary chuckled. “It’s better than walking around that nightgown the rest-” 

She cut herself off when she saw red smears on the floor, causing her and Dean to stop. “That’s blood- What’s that next to it?”

Dean glanced next to it, closest to a chair and he could feel dread enter his being. A black cord was in the light and in the shadow of the chair was a familiar, golden head. He knew that Sam would never allow it out of his sight- ever.

He took out his gun, cocking it before stepping forward a few steps, only stopping to scoop up the amulet. “Sammy? Cas?”

He walked over and noticed a banishing sigil on the wall. He peered into the room before looking back towards Mary, eyes glancing around. He walked back into the main room and to the table, unholstering the gun that he had under it, checking it to make sure that it was loaded before walking over to Mary, handing it to her. “Take this. Stay here.”

He walked past her and into a hallway, eyes glancing around as he walked. He peered into each room, hoping to find his brother holding out in one of them, but no such luck. That’s when he heard the door opening and he made his way back to the main room. He turned the corner and he saw Mary holding Castiel at gunpoint. He quickly walked over, hand out to push the gun down. “It’s okay, it’s okay. He’s a friend, all right?”

Dean turned to Cas. “Hey, Cas.”

“Dean!” Castiel pulled the said human into a hug.

“Hey- okay, all right.” Dean patted Castiel on the back.

“Dean, you’re alive?” Castiel pulled away, staring at Dean.

“Yeah.”

“What about the bomb and the Darkness? What happened?”

“I’ll tell you everything. Where is Sam?”

“He’s not here.” Castiel stated, guilt clear in his eyes.

“Are you a hunter?” questioned Mary, making the two turn to her.

“No, I’m an Angel.”

“He’s an Angel.”

“Come again?”

“An Angel, with a capital “A”. You know, wings, harp.”

“No, I don’t have a harp.” Castiel stated.

“This is Castiel. Cas, this is...Mary Winchester.”

“Your mother?”

“Yeah. So, wait, uh, where- where is Sam? He’s not answering his phone, there’s blood on the floor. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. We came back here, there was a woman waiting for us. She blasted me away. I don’t know who she was. I don’t know what happened to Sam.”

“I don’t understand, what happened?” frowned Mary.

“Okay, well the bunker’s empty, so- so they obviously left here.” Dean stated. “You said woman. Not an Angel, not a demon, a-a human.”

“She was human.” confirmed Castiel.

“I’m sorry to cut in,” Mary spoke, causing them to look at her. “But you keep calling Sam a he. ‘M certain that I gave birth to a little girl.”

“Sam was a girl in body only, his soul is that of a male.” Castiel explained to her. “Humans call it Transgender I believe.”

Mary was silent for a moment and Dean was preparing himself for her outburst, similar to the one that John had but without the shouting. 

“I see.” She stated simply, causing Dean to blink and stare at the woman in front of him. That was all she had to say? No going on to say that Sam was her daughter and always will be?

“Dean.” Castiel stated, getting his attention.

“When did all this go down?” Dean finally asked.

“2:12 AM.”

Dean sat down at the table, opening his laptop and turned it on which caught Mary’s attention.

“Is that a-a computer?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “I don’t trust them.”

Dean check the traffic cameras before he saw a black SUV passing by. “Got something. An SUV ran a red light a few blocks from here at the same time and there wasn’t another car for another forty minutes.”

“How did you do that?” Mary asked.

“I hacked into the traffic cams. Welcome to the future.”

“You think it’s them?” asked Castiel.

“It’s worth a shot.” Dean stood up before looking at the amulet. 

He took a deep breath, slipping it around his neck and straightened up, eyes hardening in determination.

He was getting his brother back, no matter what.


End file.
